Fairy Queen
by DragonHeartStringCore
Summary: Sorcerer Weekly want to put the queen of the fairies on the cover of their next issue. Things take an unlikely turn as Erza and Evergreen compete for the title.


**Yes, it really is an Erza/Evergreen fic – I shall dub them Erzagreen**

**As there wasn't one in existence yet (at least that I could find) I decided it was time to give the two fairies of Fairy Tail a story together.**

**Rated M just to be on the safe side.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>"It's okay Elfman, I don't think it would have made a difference how manly you were." Lisanna reassured her big brother who had been sulking around in the guild all day.<p>

"What's this about my little brother not being manly enough?" Asked Mira as she returned to the guild that afternoon.

"It's Ever." Explained Bickslow. "And I think being manly was exactly the problem."

"What do you mean?" Asked Mira, truly perplexed.

"I think it's best if we tell you from the beginning." Said Freed.

* * *

><p>Sorcerer weekly had just announced that they would be doing an issue on the fairies of Fairy Tail and everyone was really excited about it. That is, they were excited until they found out that only one of them would be on the cover, the queen of the fairies.<p>

"Well, I think we all know who that's going to be." Said Lucy with a deflated sigh as she sat in the guild that afternoon.

"Yeah." Agreed Lisanna and Freed looking equally as disappointed.

"Erza." "Mira." "Evergreen." They said in unison, followed by a puzzled "What?!"

"Of course it's going to be Erza." Explained Lucy. "She's called Titania!"

"Yes, but our Ever is an actual fairy." Countered Freed, his passion for his comrade obvious.

"But, big sister Mira is clearly the queen of the fairies, she's always on the cover." Argued Lisanna.

"Precisely, why should Mira be on the cover again, it's Ever's time to shine." Said Freed heatedly.

"I guess…" Conceded Lisanna. "But I'm not sure whether it should be Erza or Evergreen…"

The two mages in question approached the table as they heard their names.

"What's going on?" Asked Erza with her arms crossed.

"Yes, what's all the arguing about?" Questioned Evergreen, suspicion evident in her voice.

"Who's going to be on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly." Explained Lisanna, oblivious to the potential chaos she could be starting.

"Haven't you heard?" Asked Lucy tentatively when neither of them responded.

"Heard what?" They said in unison.

Freed and Lucy looked at each other warily, not sure if it was wise to start an argument between the two powerful mages, but Lisanna didn't seem to pick up on their hesitation.

"They're doing an issue on the fairies of Fairy Tail, and they want to put the queen of the fairies on the front, but we couldn't decide who that would be." She explained with an innocent smile.

Erza and Evergreen locked eyes with each other (fortunately, Ever's glasses were on) and the tension in the air seemed to increase tenfold.

Suddenly, Evergreen's fairy wings were out and Erza had re-quipped into her repaired Fairy armour, as if each were trying to show that they were the true queen of the fairies without saying anything.

They continued to stare menacingly at each other for quite some time, sparks flying as their gazes met, whilst Freed, Lucy and Lisanna sat quietly between them in fear.

"Outside." Was all Erza said before marching towards the doors at the back of the guildhall.

Quite a crowd had gathered around them, everyone waiting to see what would happen, some scared, others excited. Mostly scared.

"Why are we even bothering with this?" Question Evergreen. "It's obvious that it should be me. I am a fairy after all." She explained, flapping her sparkling wings for emphasis.

"Are you forgetting my name?" Asked Erza with a raised eyebrow as she began advancing towards Evergreen with her sword drawn.

"A name doesn't prove anything." She countered, as she too began to walk towards Erza, straightening her glasses menacingly. "We could call Gray 'Titania' and it wouldn't make him the queen of the fairies." (Isn't he an ice princess already anyway?)

"True, but a name has to be earned." Explained Erza as she closed her real eye, just in case Evergreen tried to petrify her.

"But some of us are simply born fairies." Boasted Evergreen as she began charging her fairy bullets, now standing toe to toe with the S-Class mage. Although she was powerful, most couldn't decide whether she was being brave or stupid for taking on the re-quip master.

"I'll admit you look like a fairy." Conceded Erza as her eyes scanned up and down Evergreens body, lingering on the heaving chest that was so close to her face.

Evergreen blushed but was undeterred, her eyes darkening and the corner of her mouth turning up into a sultry smile. "As do you." She said in a low whisper, unable to take her eyes away from Erza's lips as she subconsciously ran her tongue along them.

Erza looked towards the crowd and then back to Evergreen, her eyes widening in realisation and a smile most would be scared of appearing on her face, but Evergreen couldn't help but let it send a thrill through her.

"Perhaps we should decide this elsewhere." Erza suggested in a gravelly whisper, her voice thick with something Evergreen could only describe as lust.

"Yes." Evergreen agreed, not having to think about it. "I'm sure Fairy Hills would be a suitable place to…sort this out." She suggested.

"Indeed." Said Erza, straightening up and sheathing her sword.

"Fight's off." She informed the disappointed crowd, but no one dared to argue with her or the member of the Thunder Legion by her side.

Lucy and Freed were just happy that the guild hall was unlikely to be destroyed today, as was Lisanna, who had realised just that little bit too late what she'd done.

No one realised what was going on as Erza and Evergreen went back to the dorm that evening.

Not yet anyway…

* * *

><p>Erza lay with her arm wrapped softly around Evergreen's waist as they lay sleepily together in her rumpled sheets, absentmindedly tracing circles into her warm skin.<p>

Suffice to say that the tension and animosity that had always been present between Erza and Evergreen had suddenly turned into something else. Something that involved not having any clothes on…

"You know." Said Evergreen quietly. "I've always been jealous of you…"

"What?" Asked Erza, sounding genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"You really don't know?" Evergreen question sceptically as she turned to face Erza, both their ample chests now pressed tightly together.

"No, really, if anything I'd be jealous of you." Admitted Erza as she looked away shyly.

"Me? I don't understand." Said Evergreen as she tucked a rogue lock of hair behind Erza's ear. "You're so powerful, skilled, respected, not to mention beautiful, why on earth would you be jealous of me?"

"Because you're smart, creative, independent, you have this aura about you that just, I don't know, it's hard for people not to look at you and be impressed. I just wish sometimes that I could be as confident and sure of myself as you are."

"Well don't believe everything you see…" Sighed Evergreen.

"What do you mean?"

"All my life, especially once I joined the Thunder Legion, I've had to prove myself." She explained. "If people don't see me as strong, if they think they can walk all over me, it would ruin me, they wouldn't respect me, and I…I couldn't go back to that again."

"You see, when I was younger, it was hard for me. At first people were scared of me, especially when I didn't have full control over my petrifying powers, and when I got my glasses, the other children would tease me. So, one day I decided that I'd show them all that no one messes with Evergreen. And I guess I've been doing it ever since." She said, her voice tinged with sadness.

"Well you've certainly proven that." Said Erza with a smile. "Not that I'm saying I don't like messing with you." She added as she let her hand roam down Evergreen's back and rocked her hips against her.

"I'm glad to hear it." Smiled Evergreen as she stifled a moan. "Perhaps we could mess with each other a little more then." She suggested as she pushed Erza onto her back and climbed on top of her.

"We still need to decide a victor after all."

* * *

><p>The next morning Levy entered the guild looking a little…off.<p>

"Hey, what's up Levy?" Asked Lisanna as the solid-script mage came and sat with her and her brother.

"I saw the strangest thing when I was leaving the dorm this morning." She explained as she stared off into nowhere, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"What was it?"

"It can't have been real." Levy said as she counted her fingers, seemingly trying to work out if she was seeing things.

"Are you alright?" Asked Freed as he and Bickslow noticed the odd mood Levy seemed to be in.

"Yeah, I think so." She said with a smile. "Just surprised I guess."

"Surprised about what?" Questioned Bickslow as he took a seat next to Lisanna. "Seen something good have you?"

"Well, I don't know if I should say…"

"Oh please." Begged Bickslow. "I could use some good gossip to make my day more interesting."

"Yeah." Agreed Lisanna. "I'm never going to be able to stop wondering what it was if you don't tell us.

"Ok." She finally conceded. "I was going back to Fairy Hills last night and I was heading towards my room when I turned onto the corridor and saw, well, Erza kissing Evergreen up against her door. And then I walked into the bathroom this morning and saw Evergreen in Erza's lap in the bath. And then I saw them kissing next to a tree on the way to the guild this morning." She said hurriedly. "Thinking about it logically, it doesn't really sound like I was hallucinating at all." She added happily.

It was then that they heard a spoon clattering to the floor and all of them turned to look at Eflman, who up until now had been contently eating a bowl of cereal, but now was frozen to the spot, a look of shock on his face.

"But, I thought, is Ever? What?" He asked with disbelief.

"Now that I think about it, she has never really shown much of an interest in men before." Freed said.

"Yeah, and she did always have a bit of a weird obsession with Erza, guess we know why." Added Bickslow.

Somehow, most likely thanks to Cana, Elfman got hold of a large barrel of who knows what, and spent the rest of the morning drinking away his sorrows.

* * *

><p>"And that pretty much brings us up to now." Explained Freed.<p>

"Well I can't say I'm all that surprised." Said Mira once they'd filled her in on the story.

"Really? I didn't even know Erza was into women." Asked Lisanna.

"Well there was that one time (ok, seven times) we shared together last year, but I thought that was just a one-off. Guess I was wrong." Mira explained before realising what she'd just said and turning a deep shade of red.

"What?" Asked Elfman in disbelief.

"I think I just heard the Master calling me." Said Mira as she ran away. "Coming Master!"

"I don't feel so great…" Said Eflman as the now empty barrel rolled to the floor.

"Come on, let's take you home." Said Lisanna. "I'm sure you'll feel much better tomorrow."

With the help of Bickslow and his babies, she managed to get Elfman out of the guild hall before Evergreen and Erza showed up.

"Hey." Said Lucy who bumped into them first, oblivious to what had gone on between them the night before.

"Good morning Lucy." Erza said formally – she was never very good at 'acting natural' after all.

"So, did you two decide who should be on the cover?" Lucy asked warily. "The photographer is coming tomorrow and they need to know."

The pair looked at each other and a small smile appeared on both of their lips.

"Yes, after a lengthy…debate, we came to a decision." Explained Evergreen. "We have decided that there isn't a queen of the fairies."

"What?!" Asked Lucy, shocked.

"All of the girls of the guild are special in their own way and we thought it would be wrong to put any one of us above the other." Said Erza.

"So, they're just going to have to put all of us on the cover." Added Evergeen with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea." Agreed Lucy. "But I can't believe you guys managed to work this out." She admitted.

"Let's just say that after going over things from every angle, we decided that neither of us could come out on top, and that this was the best solution." Explained Erza, and Lucy couldn't quite work out why Evergreen giggled.

"Well I'll go and let everyone know." Said Lucy as she bounded off.

"But just so we're clear, I think you're the queen of the fairies." Whispered Erza to Evergreen when Lucy was out of earshot.

"Whatever you say, Titania."

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, Erza and Evergreen, an unlikely but, at least I think, surprisingly good pair.<strong>

**Check out my page for a few more uncommon pairings.**


End file.
